Eternity
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: Yukô a entendu l'appel d'un client, à l'autre bout de Tôkyô, pour un souhait douloureux...Crossover avec XXX Holic et Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles


**Auteur** //Subaru-D

**Manga** // X 1999,XXX Holic, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**Type** // Crossover

**Disclaimer** // Cette fic s'adresse aux personnes ayant au moins lu X 1999 et Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, pour une meilleure compréhension ^^. Elle est dans la continuité de mon premier crossover XXX Holic/Tokyo Babylon, « Aimé ». Cependant, il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue, cette fic étant tout de même indépendante^^.

**Eternity**

#########################

« On va marcher encore longtemps ? »

« Tais-toi et garde ton souffle, tu va en avoir besoin. »

Watanuki ronchonna, continuant à tirer le sac, si lourd qu'il ne parvenait même pas à le soulever.

« Et puis d'abord, pourquoi devrait-on aller le chercher, ce client ? D'habitude, ils trouvent très bien la boutique tout seul ! Et quand je dis trouver… J'appellerais plutôt ça de la vente forcée, moi !»

Yukô lui jeta un regard rapide, assorti d'un regard matois.

« On ne trouve que quand on cherche, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Tu les y aide largement ! »

« Je ne fais rien pour les dissuader. » Nuança la jeune femme en s'immobilisant avant de lever la tête. Puis elle montra du doigt une allée étroite, qui montait abruptement entre de vieilles façades aux peintures délavées.

« C'est là que nous allons. »

« HEIN !!! Tu veux que je monte ce machin là-haut ???? Il n'en est pas question, ton client n'a qu'à… »

« Donc, en plus d'être une chochotte bruyante, tu es une lavette ? » Interrogea Yukô avec un sourire malicieux. « Je connais deux personnes que l'information va sûrement amuser… »

Elle croisa les bras et regarda Watanuki entamer l'escalade au pas de course, les dents serrées, avant de le suivre, aussi aisément que si elle se promenait sur un sentier de campagne. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le décor autour d'eux devenait plus délabré : des murs s'étaient effondrés, une odeur de ciment et de métal rouillé montait des bâtiments alentours et un silence pesant régnait autour d'eux. Un corbeau s'envola à leur approche, faisant dégringoler des gravats du pan où il se tenait.

« Nous sommes…toujours à Tokyo ? » S'enquit Watanuki en jetant un regard en arrière. Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils ?

Derrière lui, le visage de Yukô était fermé.

« Oui. Nous sommes à Tokyo. Pas le nôtre, c'est tout… »

« P…pas le nôtre ? »

Elle devança Watanuki et s'approcha alors d'un haut bâtiment gris, dont toutes les fenêtres étaient closes par des volets de métal.

« Le client nous attend ici. »

« Il…t'a donné rendez-vous ? »

Yukô secoua la tête.

« J'ai entendu son appel…une telle souffrance, on ne peut pas y rester sourd. N'oublie pas le sac, et reste sur mes pas. »

Elle avait sonné et attendis plusieurs minutes, si bien que Watanuki songea en contemplant la façade ravagée qu'il ne devait plus rester personne ici.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

La femme qui avait ouvert la porte avait les traits tirés. Watanuki vit qu'elle était habillée comme une infirmière.

« Nous venons voir un patient. Il a été interné il y a exactement cinq jours. »

« Vous êtes de la famille ? »

Yukô sourit. Mais son expression était triste, infiniment mélancolique alors qu'elle répondait :

« Ce patient n'a plus de famille. Il s'agit du jeune homme qui parle aux ombres… »

L'infirmière frémit.

« Il parle seul, n'est-ce pas ? Il pose des questions aux ombres de sa cellule…il demande sans cesse pourquoi il a été abandonné… » Poursuivit Yukô « Il est calme, souriant, même…et toujours gentil avec tout le monde, je suppose. Seulement, il n'a plus une once de raison : son regard est vague. Il vous regarde mais il ne vous voit plus. Sa bouche articule des mots mais il ne vous parle pas… »

L'infirmière parut avoir un temps d'hésitation…puis elle s'effaça.

« Allez au bout du couloir. Un gardien va vous conduire. »

Watanuki jeta un dernier regard à la façade avant de s'engager à l'intérieur. Il lui avait semblé entendre un cri…comme le hululement d'un animal blessé.

***

« Ho, c'est le patient le plus calme qu'on ait ici. Il n'a jamais tenté de sortir, je crois même qu'il se sent mieux dans cette cellule que dehors…On nous l'a amené par ce qu'il parlait tout seul. »

Le gardien parlait en remontant le long couloir de cellules, que des vasistas minuscules éclairaient d'une lumière sale, emplie d'une poussière grise de béton.

« Depuis le début des tremblements de terre, les autres hôpitaux font transférer leurs malades où ils peuvent. Mais lui, il est spécial, il n'a même pas essayé de nous faire croire qu'il n'était pas fou. »

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant une porte et la déverrouilla.

« Ca nous fait plaisir qu'il ait de la visite. »

Yukô hocha la tête, sans répondre. Elle avait à nouveau ce visage fermé, son silence était pesant, annonciateur de choses noires, de catastrophes. Watanuki sentait, diffuse, une grande puissance spirituelle, un peu comme un feu intense qui avait brûlé trop longtemps et achevait de se consumer lentement.

Il eut un choc en reconnaissant cette aura particulière, bien qu'éteinte.

_Comment se porte votre sœur, Sumeragi-Dono ?_

_Elle va bien._

_Elle approuve votre choix ?_

La première fois que Watanuki avait croisé Subaru Sumeragi, celui-ci était à peine un adolescent, à l'aura pure et lumineuse, au sourire doux, venu à la boutique pour un voeu…il était amoureux, avait prétendu Yukô à l'époque, comme elle aurait annoncé qu'il était frappé d'une maladie incurable. Par ce que, disait-elle toujours, c'était sa manière d'aimer.

La silhouette qui était assise contre le mur de la cellule était plus grande, moins enfantine. Le visage, plus mince, séraphique, avait été creusé par le jeûne, la folie, rongé par un mal intérieur. Sa peau était devenue pâle, presque maladive, des cernes encadraient ses yeux.

Ses yeux…c'était la seule chose qui permettait de le reconnaître. Des iris limpides, fascinantes, devenues d'une effrayante fixité, voilées de souffrance, mais toujours intenses, expressives. L'une d'elle avait une couleur ambrée, et laissait filtrer quelque chose de plus…froid que l'autre. Encore quelque chose de nouveau : Subaru Sumeragi n'avait pas les yeux vairons lors de leur première rencontre.

Le regard était la seule chose qui paraissait vivre encore dans cette silhouette voûtée et silencieuse.

« Sumeragi-dono… »

« Ichihara-dono… »

Même sa voix était éteinte, plate, sans aucune intonation. Il laissait tomber les mots comme s'ils l'étouffaient.

« J'espère que ma visite ne vous incommode pas. »

« Pas le moins du monde. « Il » allait partir. »

Le jeune exorciste désigna quelque chose à côté de lui, en ne cessant de sourire. Mais il n'y avait rien…rien d'autre que lui, pas même un fantôme, ou l'aura de quelqu'un. La cellule était parfaitement vide. Un instant, Watanuki crut qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il était incapable de voir, mais le sourire triste de Yukô ne le laissa pas longtemps dans le doute.

« Je préfère qu'il s'en aille, Sumeragi-dono, en effet…j'ai besoin de vous parler en privé. »

« Je comprends. »

Subaru se tourna et souffla quelques mots inaudibles à sa droite, souriant toujours, avec une sorte de tendresse, approuvant par petits mouvements de tête avant de reporter son regard sur eux. Son expression était parfaitement sereine et Watanuki songea que c'était sans doute le plus terrible.

« Je vous écoute, alors. »

« Vous avez un souhait à formuler. Je suis venue vous proposer un entretien. »

« Un souhait ? »

Sumeragi parut surpris, et eut un petit rire bas, poli.

« Ho, vous devez faire erreur, Ichihara-san. Je n'ai besoin de rien, voyez-vous. »

« Il est mort, Sumeragi-dono. »

La voix de Yukô était glaciale, partie comme une gifle. Et elle eut à peu près le même effet sur le jeune exorciste, dont le sourire s'estompa.

« Je…je ne comprends pas, Ichihara-san… »

« Seishirô Sakurazuka est mort, Sumeragi-dono. »

Elle avait distinctement détaché chaque syllabe.

« Arrête, Yûko. »

Watanuki n'avait pu s'empêcher de parler. L'expression de Sumeragi lui faisait mal dans la poitrine.

« Laisse-le…allons-nous en… »

« Reste assis. » Ordonna sèchement Yukô « Le Sakurazukamori est mort, Sumeragi-dono. Sur le rainbow bridge, il est mort dans vos bras…il n'est plus là. »

Un silence plana quelques secondes et le regard de Subaru parut soudain s'enflammer, plus particulièrement le droit, couleur d'ambre. Il glissa son visage au creux de ses mains, les épaules agitées de frisson.

« N…on… »

« Vous l'avez tué. Vous avez pris son héritage. Mais ça n'a pas suffit…ça n'était pas suffisant pour vous le rendre…rien ne le pouvait, hormis votre folie. »

« Yukô, arrête ! » Intervint Watanuki, qui sentait la nausée lui compressait la poitrine alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce « il » auquel Sumeragi avait fait allusion.

Il n'avait entrevu Seishirô Sakurazuka qu'une fois, alors qu'il sortait du lycée. Il l'avait vu avec Subaru…sa façon de le tenir, de s'imposer, lui avait donné envie d'arracher le jeune exorciste de ses mains.

« Kami…s…ama…ho… »

Subaru pleurait et riait à la fois, la tête enfouie au creux de ses mains.

« J…e ne pouvais plus…je voulais juste mourir…seulement mourir… » Gémissait-il, crispant les doigts sur ses yeux.

« Non, ce n'est pas votre souhait. »

Il eut un dernier sanglot, puis releva la tête, le visage tendu.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. »

« Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, même si je voulais le faire. Alors, Sumeragi-dono…dites-moi quel est votre souhait, aujourd'hui ? »

Le jeune exorciste plissa légèrement les yeux. En crispant ses ongles sur le visage, il s'était égratigné sous l'œil droit, formant une larme rubis le long de sa joue, jusqu'à son menton.

« Vous ne pouvez pas exaucer mon souhait. »

« Vous savez bien que je le peux toujours. »

Elle se tourna vers Watanuki et indiqua le sac d'un mouvement de tête. Toujours tendu, il l'ouvrit et en tira un lourd coffret de bois scellé par trois ofudas. Subaru frémit.

« Vous connaissez cet objet, n'est-ce pas ? On a du vous en interdire l'usage, dans votre clan… »

Le jeune homme déglutit, puis approuva.

Lentement, elle fit sauter les scellées et une intense lumière se dégagea du coffret alors que quelque chose s'en élevait : une plume sombre, entourée de lueurs rougeâtres.

« Viendrez-vous à la boutique pour conclure notre accord, Sumeragi-dono ? »

Subaru fixa longuement la plume. Il paraissait soudainement terriblement lucide, en répondant :

« Je viendrais. »

***

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui parler comme ça ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas lui demander son souhait tant qu'il était sous son emprise. »

Ils étaient redescendus, jusqu'à regagner les ruelles animées de la capitale, à une telle vitesse que Watanuki avait déjà un souvenir flou du décor irréel dont ils revenaient.

Une fois rentré, Yukô s'était installée dans son sofa, silencieuse, négligeant même de réclamer son repas.

« Sous l'emprise de QUI ? »

« Tu sais bien… »

« Tu as dit toi-même que ce type était mort !!! »

« Par ce que d'après toi, un mort ne peut plus avoir aucune prise sur les vivants ? »

Yukô ferma les yeux et sa tête bascula légèrement sur l'accoudoir.

« C'est mort que leur emprise est la plus terrible dans la réalité…il a bien réussi son coup, ce Sakurazuka. »

La jeune femme soupira et Watanuki s'avança , pour la regarder.

« Quel…va être le prix de son souhait, Yukô-san ? »

« Quelle importance ? »

« Tu va encore lui prendre quelque chose…il est déjà… »

« Déjà dans un état pitoyable, oui. Justement. »

« Mais…pourquoi être encore venue le chercher ?? Ca ne fera qu'ajouter à sa douleur… »

« Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit… »

Elle s'était assise, très droite, et avait croisé les jambes, fixant un point derrière Watanuki.

« Dans la notion de chercher, il n'y a aucune place pour le hasard. Subaru Sumeragi m'a appelée. Tu l'as entendu comme moi avant de rentrer dans ce bâtiment. »

« C'est exact. »

Watanuki frémit et tourna la tête. Il n'avait même pas senti la présence de Subaru…

« Co…comment êtes-vous sorti ? »

« On m'a aidé. »

« Vous m'avez trouvée malgré votre état de faiblesse…vous êtes toujours remarquable, Sumeragi-dono. » Constata sobrement Yukô, sans une once d'admiration dans la voix « Ou terriblement déterminé. »

« Déterminé, plutôt. Je suis épuisé…je me serais effondré si je n'avais pas voulu venir ici le plus vite possible…l'arrivée dans votre dimension a été…mmmh…très désagréable. »

Il y avait une étrange langueur dans la voix de Subaru, comme une sorte de joie malsaine.

« Alors je ne vous ferais pas attendre. »

« Ce serait aimable à vous. »

Le coffret était posé à côté de Yukô…elle tendit les doigts, l'ouvrant et attirant la plume à elle.

« Je vous écoute Sumeragi-dono. »

Watanuki ne cessait de fixer l'exorciste, dont l'expression était devenue presque timide, proche de celle qu'il avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés la première fois.

« Je veux le retrouver. Je veux savoir dans quel dimension il a reparu…je sais qu'elles existent…et vous en êtes la gardienne. Vous savez où est Seishirô. »

Yukô hocha la tête.

« Oui…je le sais. »

« Il est…le même ? »

« Il ne vous a pas oublié. »

Subaru sourit douloureusement.

« Je veux le rejoindre. »

« Très bien. »

La plume s'éleva davantage, son aura devenant d'un rouge plus sombre encore. A nouveau, Watanuki sentit la nausée lui serrer le cœur.

« Beuh… »

Subaru tendit la main et effleura la plume, fermant les yeux. Un frisson violent le secoua.

« Seishirô-san… »

« Le prix, Sumeragi-dono. »

Le jeune exorciste ne bougea pas, se contentant de répondre.

« C'est mon âme que vous voulez ? »

Il avait rouvert les yeux, pour fixer, Yûko, terriblement calme.

« Non, Sumeragi-dono. Ce sera votre mort, le prix à payer. »

Un autre frisson agita Subaru et il tomba brusquement à genou, suffoquant. Il y eut une sorte de craquement et Watanuki sentit sa nausée devenir intolérable alors qu'un hurlement montait dans la boutique.

« Vous qui aspirez à la mort…vous ne pourrez plus jamais l'espérer. Vous qui souhaitez si ardemment recevoir un jour le repos des âmes libérées, la vôtre portera les chaînes de l'éternité. Désormais… »

Subaru reposait au sol, agité de spasmes. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Watanuki croisa deux iris dorés, fendus d'une pupille de félin. La bouche de l'exorciste s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux, dévoilant des dents effilées, incongrues dans son visage, redevenu juvénile.

« Désormais, Subaru Sumeragi, vous serez chassé par cet homme, pour votre sang et votre pouvoir…Désormais…vous serez un vampire. »

**FIN**


End file.
